The RRB: In a Series of Chained Events
by eezas123
Summary: When the seemingly normal lives of the previously villanous RRB's is interupted; how will they and their counterparts handle a threat that wants more than just Townsville in it's grasp? R&R First story.
1. A New Day

**Author's notes: Yeah, this is my first story on —so try to take it easy on me. If you're concerned over the pairings they are as follows: Reds, Blues, and Greens. **

**In this story, imagine the town as having California's architectural structure, with a New York-esque importance to the country.**

**Let's move on, shall we?**

**Update: I've made some adjustments to each chapter that I should've done from the begining.**

* * *

><p>The high pitched whine of a cheap alarm clock annoyed the senses of an otherwise peacefully sleeping teenage red-head. A groan escaping his lips as he slammed his hand down on the poor thing; and in doing so, he unintentionally had smashed it to pieces with his superhuman strength.<p>

After a split second argument with his conscience, Brick decided he'd start his daily rituals a bit earlier. Reaching back to his nightstand he grabbed for his iPhone. Squinting as the glare of its bright lights ripped through his retinas, he sat up as he read the time of five fifteen looking back at him through the small device.

Tossing the linens of his bed off of himself he sent a hand ruffling through his bed ridden hair, and shortly afterwards was turning on his sink to begin brushing his teeth. Grunting after spitting out the mint flavored paste in the sink, he stalked to the bath where he adjusted the water to his liking, jumped in, and commenced to washing himself.

Finished with his daily rituals Brick exited his room and ventured into he and his brothers walk in closet. He and his brother Butch weren't much into fashion; but before building them their own home and mysteriously vanishing shortly afterwards, Mojo had insisted on getting it for the youngest brother Boomer, who could appreciate some space for clothing. Brick mused over this fact—as Boomer was by no stretch of the imagination, one of those girly metro sexual guys who went around shopping with women and whatnot. Instead in Boomers words had said; "Only harbored an extensive knowledge on how to look and stay fresh as a young man." Butch didn't particularly mind this as Boomer's know how on looks had garnered them significant affection from the opposing sex.

The closet itself was saturated in lines and lines of Nike and Jordan sneakers in assorted colors, along with a near Ralph Lauren exclusive clothing selection. Still infused with a stoic look, Brick decided on his black Space Jam Jordans, some fitted light wash Levi jeans, and a solid red Ralph Lauren golf shirt. (Sorry about the overbearing clothes scene, this is just the style I'm into and wanted to make it apparent.)

Smirking at what could have been just himself; Brick adjusted his Bulls fitted cap to his head and guided himself down into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

Settling on a bowl of crispy cereal and milk was an easy choice, as neither he nor his brothers could cook—scratch that Butch could, but its like the guy made a mental note not to ever do it.

Brick laughed out loud at the thought of his perverted little brother to think of anything besides legs, thighs, breasts, ass, and vagina. Seriously though, "Butch thinking?" he mused to himself. Like that would ever happen.

Brick had taken his sweet time getting ready for his first day as a Senior, so he wasn't surprised in the least when Boomer came strolling down the stairway. In actuality Boomer was extremely punctual, so he wasn't really early at all. Brick gave him nod of sorts and acknowledged the fact that he and his brother were wearing the same thing—save for his brothers blue shirt to replace his red one.

"Morning bro" Boomer croaked, the sleepy slur of the Sandman etched in his vocals.

"Morning Booms" Brick replied with the same boring enthusiasm.

The two sat and watched the News in relative silence as the conclusion of the morning scrolled by uneventfully. Ten minutes before departure time, Butch strolled down the stairs with the grips of sleepiness buried into his form. Butch was dressed in a green RL v-neck, khakis, and all Cool Grey Jordan sneakers.

Boomer smirked at his brother's slouched expression and muttered "Wow Butch your rags look decent but you can only dress up shit but so much huh?"

Brick face-palmed himself to suppress a cackling howl of laughter; while Butch forced out a "Shut up" directed at Boomer.

The aforementioned fraternal triplets took to the skies as they gestured their flight patterns to Townsville's local high school. They'd finally be graduating and leaving this place thought the three unintentionally. They'd given up on their lives of crime after Mojo and Him had mysteriously vanished—along with every other backwards villain that lived in and around town. The triplets hardly cared they were sick of their former adversaries, The PowerPuffs, thwarting their thievery or whatever else mischievous acts they'd been doing

The teens of Townsville began pouring into the school shortly after the boys arrival, and Butch could hardly contain himself. They were waiting for the girls, with whom they shared a budding 'more than friendly' relationship with.

When the girls arrived Butch only grinned in fantasy when the three arrived. The three were all wearing cream colored tights, to which their track-star lower half was snuggled perfectly around; along with which were loose fitting RL v-necks that matched their trademark eye colors.

Before any exchange of words could have become feasible, the school bell rang with ferocity. As the trio young women skipped by them, particularly Buttercup, Butch couldn't help but howl: "Damn girl! That ass so fat I need a lap dance!"

Brick and Boomer couldn't help but clutch their sides in laughter at this Tyga (pronounced tie-guh) reference, but Buttercup responded by promptly stopping in her tracks to slug Butch in the temple; making him stumble back with a perverted grin on his face. All of this was done with an overused form of the word 'pervert', along with an array of other slurs and curses.

* * *

><p><em>Second Lunch 11:30 a.m.<em>

Brick and Blossom were the only two with lunch together this year; Butch was with Bubbles and Boomer with Buttercup. Even so, they rarely interacted in school anyways as they were etched into the social lives of their sports teams. The girls all did track and field, while the boys pursued their respective team sports: Brick was one of the country's top point-guards (Basketball), Butch was the number one safety (Football), and Boomer had the best fastball seen in a long time (Baseball).

Brick had decided—for at least the first day, that he would sit and have a conversation with his super powered counterpart.

Brick, who had on his loud studio headphones at the time, was shaken from his music by the arrival of Blossom who in one swift motion lied her food down and plopped into her seat. With an eager look she rested her chin on crossed fingers.

Seeing Blossoms lips break apart, Brick swiftly removed his headphones and listened intently as her sweet and sharp voice paraded on his eardrums.

"So…how's the first day been" Blossom expressed in a sing song tone that left traces of her sounding like a mother.

Brick seemed to over-contemplate the question, muttering "Eh" while giving a light shoulder shrug causing his earphones to bob a bit on his shoulder blades.

Blossom scoffed "It's gonna be a long 55 minutes if you don't stop with those damn one word answers of yours!"

Brick flashed Blossom a sheepish smile, knowing he'd have to apologize for it later, but began chatting.

"So Red, how's track treating you?" He seemed to ponder aloud instead of actually asking her.

"Well, this Division II School is offering me a full ride" was her excited response.

"Really?" Bricks comment was laced with amusement. And he and Blossom continued their drag on conversation until lunch—and eventual school was over.

* * *

><p>An all too familiar bell sound is what released the teens of Townsville from their school bound prison. The pairs of three met in their usual spot behind the building to engage in small talk.<p>

Boomer was the first to speak up: "Man this first day was boring…" He separated the syllables to produce a more pronounced effect.

Buttercup who disagreed exclaimed: "Speak for yourself pretty boy, my day was great"

"Yeah Boomie I'd have to agree with Buttercup on this one" Bubbles chimed in. "What exactly made you made your day so _boring_?"

Before Boomer could announce his concern with his day, Brick cut him off. "Don't concern yourselves with Boomers whining, he just wants attention."

Butch, who was leaned against a wall next to Buttercup couldn't help but stare at the cleavage that the shirt she was wearing allowed.

Stopping their chatter, the teens put Butch's motorboat fantasy to a stop when Buttercup asked him how his first day was.

"Butch…Butch!" Buttercup yelled, trying to snatch Butch's attention away from her chest. Buttercup scowled at Butch as she realized why he sat and stared so dreamily at her. "Damn it you're impossible!" She yelled. In a flash of anger she kicked Butch in the crotch, grounding him with a thud.

Brick stood there with a solemn look in his red eyes, Boomer unintentionally covered his own private area, Bubbles gasped while covering her mouth, and Blossom did what leader girl did best; she scolded Buttercup.

"Now Buttercup, you didn't have to kick Butch _there_ did you?" Blossom grabbed the bridge of her nose as she looked at the previously mentioned girl with a harsh scowl.

Buttercup smirked with a devilish glint in her lime green eyes as she muttered, "That son of a bitch had it coming."

Butch just lied there holding his boys, praying that they had not been injured by Buttercups assault on their down time.

Brick took this as a hint to cut the day short and while slinging butch over his shoulder simply gave the girls courteous hugs as goodbyes, as did Boomer, and the group decided they would meet up later that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I guess its going to have to start off slow, but this is an actioncomedy/romance story that'll pick up later. **

**If anyone could drop some tips as to how to make more descriptive character interactions such as talking, please do so and be harsh (but not too harsh) in your advice. **

**Oh yeah, I'll respond to certain reviews.**

**My bad for that reference to the Hip-Hop artist Tyga, if you've ever heard him do the song 'Lap Dance' you may chuckle at the reference. **

**R&R**


	2. Tasteless Weather

**No notes from the author in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The day was young, and a certain trio of superhuman adolescents had just arrived in their home after a tiring first school day. Earlier that day, a certain raven-haired mistress decided to open a can of whoop-ass all over Butch Jojo's testicles; and after treating these wounds the three boys decided on how this day would commence.<p>

With the late sunset of summer mysteriously vanishing, the boys decided it'd be best if they simply just stayed at home and watched television—but not without the company of another set of triplets to spend the night with.

The only problem with this decision was that contact through electronics seemed to be impossible for Brick and his brothers tonight; text messages wouldn't go through, the internet seemed to be acting faulty, and Brick's rising frustration only added to the fuel of the moment.

They'd tried everything in the last forty-five minutes, from recalibrating the Wi-Fi, to calling their internet service provider, their efforts were all fruitless. The three seemed to be in a dilemma—until Boomer advised a simple solution that made Brick cringe deep into the sofa cushion; "We could just…you know, go over to the girls' place?" This seemed do be a very justifiable decision, but Boomer should have known all to well that his brethren were much too lazy to commute to the girls home.

A silent squall of stares, grunts, and head-nods were more than enough for the boy's decision to follow through with Boomer's suggestion. Albeit lazily, the three soon piled to the door to begin a second trip out of the household.

It didn't catch his brother's attention as it had his own, but Brick made a mental note of the situation outside; despite being just the beginning of September, a normally sunny four fifteen was a pitch black, cold night of pure despair. The bleakness of the weather was deepened on the trio's ascension to the girl's home; not a soul littered the streets and a mysterious fog seemed to strip ones breath away. This was brushed off by Brick though, who brought together an assumption that this was due to a heavy storm that was headed towards the city.

A two minute flight was the only thing needed to bring the trio to the Utonium household. Brushing off the stifling weather once again as pure coincidence, Brick hastily banged on the door, hoping they hadn't made a flight out here for nothing.

Expressions lit when the door opened to reveal a cheery Bubbles, who was holding a large bowl of buttered pop-corn. Her voice was one of surprise when she spoke: "Hey boys, we were expecting Papa John's, but I guess this is a pleasant surprise too. Come in, come in." With that, the three were ushered inside by the anxious blonde.

The smell of popcorn, juice, and perfume lingered around the house as Brick and his brother's realized that the girls were gearing up for movie night—and for good reason, the seniors only had to attend school once that week as the rest of the classmen were gearing up for orientations and such, and the professor was out on a business trip. In the spacious living room gazing at a large plasma screen were Bubbles' siblings, Blossom and Buttercup.

"We've got company!" was what Bubbles had announced in a singsong voice as she and the boy's strolled into the makeshift entertainment room.

Buttercup raised a brow, while Blossom decided she'd probe the boy's for answers.

"Why are you three _here_?" she asked suspiciously, stretching her last word to note her concern.

Brick spoke up, "Where here cause we couldn't get into contact with you guys after we got home, reluctantly we decided—well Boomer decided that we should just come over instead of sulking over why our stuff wasn't working."

Blossom muttered something along the lines of "Mhmm", which was dripping with disbelief. However, the matter of electronics not working alerted Buttercup, who had dealt with a similar problem.

"Wow I thought I was the only one. I tried to get on Facebook earlier but the internet was getting really Hollywood on me." Buttercup added.

"Purely coincidental I assure you BC." Blossom interjected; she began to speak again only to be interrupted by an ear splitting siren and the news simultaneously appearing on HBO.

An anchorman promptly appeared on the screen following the switch to Townsville's local news station. Adorned with an ever present aura of composure, he spilled the contents of the emergency broadcast.

_Folks have been filling into their homes this Tuesday evening extremely early; and how can anyone one blame them. A high rating tropical storm was rolling its way into Townsville and meteorologists are stunned at the storms ferocity and speed. The storm is also what has been tampering with phone signals and halting internet access. Folks if you're indoors—stay indoors, this is gonna be a big one._

Before flipping back into HBO's regularly scheduled program, the anchorman also spoke of a strange object that scientists have spotted hurtling towards the Earth at what seemed to be a breakneck pace, and would arrive in two week's time. The teens however brushed this off, except for Bubbles, who seem compelled to speak of how awkward it was—she however kept quiet at the thought of being jeered at by her peers.

The six gave each other strange looks as they adjusted themselves back to the television, and sat in silence as the rest of the night played through—pizza guy and all. Soon though, the storm had begun to make itself apparent, prompting Butch to speak up.

"Guess we're crashing here tonight, _right girls_?" he said suggestively with his eyebrow cocked, earning him yet another brutal facial assault from Buttercup.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Butchie McDouche" Buttercup retorted while cracking her knuckles. Sure, she didn't mind Butch's suggestion act—she though he was kind of cute, but she had a reputation to uphold, and wouldn't let him tarnish its well being.

Blossom just nodded her head at Butch's statement, acknowledging their stay; everything seemed fine as Blossom rose up to grab a drink, but she couldn't help but notice Bubbles fidgeting nervously while circling her fingers through her blonde pig-tail curls.

"Bubbles, is there something bothering you?" Blossom had asked with a voice laced with concern for her younger sister.

Bubbles choked down a nervous wad of saliva in her throat as she looked up at her elder sister with concern in her bright blue eyes.

"The space object thingy" she whispered. "Why stop a HBO movie for something that seems so trivial?" Bubbles was fighting back tears at this point, tears welling in up her eyes was evidence of that.

Everyone else in the room gave Bubbles a look, while Blossom sighed. "Bubbles, I'm sure that was just an extra in the emergency weather broadcast."

Boomer chimed in while moving to Bubbles protectively, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, even if it gets too close, it's nothing we shouldn't be able to handle right?" The teens all nodded knowingly, and jumped at the crack of thunder outside.

After grabbing her drink and retiring to bed, Blossom was the first to succumb to the grips of sleep, followed by Brick who crashed on a beanbag chair, then Butch at the kitchen table, Boomer and Bubbles on the couch, and finally Buttercup, who also retired to her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's POV<strong>

I had awakened in the middle of the night after yet another grisly thunder crack. Thirst overwhelming me from the intake of the greasy and salty snack foods of movie night, and I slowly got up to pursue a glass of ice water.

Upon my return, my eyes gazed upon Bubbles sleeping form. Unlike Butch, I had never realized how beautiful the female form truly was, specifically Bubbles. Her curls sprawled down her slender neck, while her perfectly shaped body was scrunched into a ball on the comforter's edge. Her face however, was what made her so attractive to me. In fact, all of the Utonium girls uncanny resemblance to certain actresses made me wonder what their creator had been thinking of when he conceived them. To me, Bubbles was most like Jessica Alba…yeah that was about right. I was losing myself in my train of thought, and also went on to think how Blossom was much like Emma Stone with red hair, and Buttercup like Megan Fox, attitude and all, topped off with voluptuous bodies.

I'd decided on picking up Bubbles bridal style and returning her sleeping form to bed. I walked silently to her room with her in my possession, and sat her down softly. As I sat staring at her again, I'd lost my self control and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. This was my little moment with her, so I shrugged off what my brothers may have said, and smiled inwardly as I went back to my position on the couch.

**End Boomer's POV**

What Boomer didn't know was that Bubbles had been awake for his little 'episode' and she'd let it play out. She, like Boomer, had seen this as her little time with him. So when he had kissed her and returned to his spot on the couch, she also smiled inwardly as sleep once again overtook her, ignoring what here sisters may have thought.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Chapter is done. If the appearance of the girls bothers you for some reason, don't fret, as you can imagine them and the rest of the characters looking anyway you want.**

**I'm trying to draw this out into a nice long first story, so stay calm as I know it's not going as fast as you may like.**

**PM if there are any concerns on the story and hit that review button people. **


End file.
